homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120715-Searching for answers and the lost
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC awakens with a start -- CCC: Serios! CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Yes. Mr. Aesona? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG been somewhat standing guard for the time until now -- CCC: So I talked to Libby CGG: I. Hope. It. Went. Well.... CGG: She.... Is. Not. Angry. That. You. Know. Correct? Or. Do. I. Have. Quite. A. Bit. To. Answer. For. To. Her? CCC: Well, I'm not double dead out there CCC: Apparently, you should listen more CGG: What? CCC: Or at least explain better CGG: So. I. Misunderstood. Something? CGG: Again? CCC: Well, I got the full rundown from her -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG sorta face palms/webbed himself -- CCC: And it's still bad CCC: Not 'as' bad, I guess CCC: But I mean, she still did kill hundreds for the sake of this CCC: For your sake CGG: She. Did. Not. Doom. The. Sessions? CGG: I. Should. Have. Asked. Better. Questions.... I. Was.... CCC: Nope, according to her she only took the ones with the appropriate genetic sequence CCC: According to her. CCC: The others got to pass through to their new universe CGG: Still. Bad.... But. Not. The. Catastrophic. One. That. Was. Suddenly. Running. Through. The. Imagination.... CGG: It. Was. Not. Quite. Explained.... But. I. Was. Not. Asking. Questions.... CCC: Which is why you should have CCC: I'd advise you do that a lot more CGG: It. Is. Rather. Hard. To. Do. So. When. You. Feel. Like. You. Will. Not. Like. The. Answers.... And. With. Her. Saying. How. I. Would. Leave. Her. For. This.... CGG: It. Just. Built. Up. The. Idea. Of. How. Much. Worse. It. Could. Be.... CCC: Well look at that prediction not happening CCC: And look at things being that much easier to stomach through perseverance CGG: Yet. Again. I. Was. Being. Quite. The. Fool.... CCC: It's nothing to worry about now CCC: Just...try to regain yourself and persevere the next time, yeah? CCC: The truth may hurt, but it's important -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he hops towards the exit -- CGG: Where. Are. You. Headed. Off. To? CCC: Libby can't find Carayx, it's up to us. We should move. CGG: That. Certainly. Does. Not. Sound. Good. -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG draws out Aeglos and starts to follow... -- CGG: We. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Be. On. The. Ready. For. Anything. We. Find. Out. There. If. We. Go. Out. Searching.... CGG: Especially. If. The. Dullahan. Are. Going. To. Come. Back. Around. Here. To. Look. For. Us. CCC: Yeah, definitely -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he starts off away from the village and into the marsh -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG quickly follows into the marsh -- CCC: By the way, why are you still not talking to Libby? CGG: What? I. Have. Not. Even. A. Chance. To. Contact. Her. Since. Our. Talk.... She. Has. Not. Been. Online. And. I. Have. Not. Been. Able. To. Sleep. Yet.... CCC: Outside this instance CCC: Well, including it CCC: But still CGG: I. Was. Planning. On. The. Last. Visit. To. Be. A. More. Personal. One. Before.... CGG: Well. Before. The. Whole. Reveal. Happened.... CCC: That aside...she seems unhappy CGG: .... CCC: She wishes you'd just asked her then and there CCC: Talk to her CCC: Spending time together instead of asking for info is one thing CCC: But...I don't know her mind, but by her words, it didn't seem to be enough CCC: She feels like a game construct CCC: Those are her words CGG: ...Like. I. Am. Treating. Her. As. The. Oracle. Only.... CCC: ...quite possibly CCC: Not to be harsh at all CCC: But...direct is better, in this case CGG: What. Is. It. That. I. Need. To. Do. Then. To. Be. A. Better. Matesprit. To. Her? You. Say. Talk. To. Her.... But. What. About? CCC: I don't know CCC: These are things she's told me CGG: This.... Certainly. Will. Not. Be. Easy. For. Me. To. Say. For. Certain.... CGG: But. I. Suppose. Nothing. Worthwhile. Is. Easy.... CGG: But.... It. Is. Admittedly. Harder. To. Just. Talk. About. Something. That. Is. Not. The. Game. With. Her. Or. Most. Others. As. It. Stands.... I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Say. To. Most. Others.... Aside. From. Talking. Of. The. Tasks. To. Be. Done.... CCC: Just bullshit CCC: Joke CCC: Flirt CGG: I. Was. Trying. That. Last. Time.... Again.... CCC: I know you weren't social before, but you're not incapable CCC: You also brought up future nyarla and the lab last time CGG: Which. Was. Not. My. Intention. CGG: But. Once. She. Saw. My. Hesitation. From. The. Joke.... CCC: Joke? CGG: I. Told. You. About. It.... Her. Joke. About. Killing. Me.... CCC: Right, I think you're safe on that one CCC: Though I sympathize CCC: Empathize, rather CCC: When killing is as casual as joking, jokes about killing you are a lot less funny CCC: Something Lorrea had trouble understanding CGG: I. Never. Found. Jokes. To. Be.... Of. Great. Amusement. To. Begin. With.... CGG: Far. Too. Often. They. Seem. To. Only. Be. To. Make. A. Fool. Of. Me.... CGG: Not. With. Her. Mind.... CGG: But.... CCC: I understand CCC: It's fine CCC: Speaking of her killing, I finally up and asked where we all stand regarding her CCC: Since you haven't said it or didn't ask CCC: Though I see why you wouldn't say CGG: I. Never. Directly. Asked. No.... But. She. Has. Said. Things. And. Expressed. Aspects. Of. Things.... Might. I. Ask. What. The. Direct. Answer. Was? CCC: Well, until you, she only saw us as literary characters CCC: Just storybook heroes CCC: Not as real people CCC: The same way she saw all those others CCC: Just more characters coming to play the game and likely die CGG: Why. Would. They. Not. Be. Real. If. They. Were. In. Stories? CCC: ... CCC: Stories themselves are intended to be imaginary CGG: Ah. This. Again.... And. That. Would. Be. Far. Too. Wasteful. Of. Time. To. Commit. Down. CCC: People commit to it all the time CCC: It's entertainment CCC: Point is CGG: .... CCC: We're more of a set of ideals given form than people CCC: Like shitty heroes trying to strike down some great evil CCC: So thanks? I think CCC: She at least 'claimed' we meant more than that CCC: Specifically said it wasp because of you CGG: That.... Is. Quite. A. Bit. To. Give. Me. Credit. For.... CCC: Well shit, I believe her on that CCC: We wouldn't mean anything to her without you, aside from entertainmant probably CGG: Much. Like. What. Was. Already. Known.... If. Not. Explicitly.... CGG: I. Am. Not. A. Fool. In. That. Regards.... I. Know. How. Her. Interactions. With. Most. Others. Tend. To. Go.... And. Her. Opinions. On. Them.... CGG: She. Is. Nothing. If. Not.... Prickly.... To. Most.... With. A. Few. Exceptions.... CCC: Yeah CCC: I mean, I sometimes thought of her the same CCC: Not as callous about it as she is CCC: More of admiration than idle interest CCC: I can't just look at a life as just a role that person has filled CGG: Hmm.... CCC: It does remind of a curious statemant she once made CGG: Perhaps. That. Is. A. Problem. I. Have.... I. Do. Not. Have. Any. Disrespect. For. Anyone. In. Regards. To. Their. Roles.... But. For. Me. Everything. Has. Been. About. The. Duty. We. Choose. To. Undertake.... CGG: What. Statement? CCC: We are more than the duties we take on CCC: And the statemant wasp back when we had that moment CCC: She likened herself to the black bishop of a chessboard and myself to a white knight. CCC: Insisting in the roles we played. CCC: There's more to it, but it's relationship talk CCC: She has a literary role she's given herself CCC: Coincides with her feeling like the Oracle, a construct CGG: Exactly. What. Are. The. Roles. Of. Those. Two. Pieces. In. That. Game? CCC: A Bishop's role is to stand near the King or Queen, it's where they stand when you begin in the game. CCC: Two bishops flanking the royalty on either side CCC: As the game is played, while other pieces can move forward or to the side, they move diagonally CCC: And so, they're forbidden from entering a square of a differant color than the one assigned to them CCC: If they begin on a white square, they may never land of a black square and vice versa CCC: ((land on*)) CCC: So she could be on the side of black, or simply a white bishop on a black square CCC: Provided we're on the same side CGG: Hmmm..... CCC: The knight piece is a weird one CCC: And my favorite, yay me CCC: They're known for their odd movemant pattern, moving in an L shape CCC: Two steps forward in any direction save diagonal and one to the side CCC: It's one of the more fun pieces to focus on CGG: In. Other. Words. Quite. Indirect. CCC: Indeed CGG: It. Gives. Rise. To. Two. Thoughts. To. Me.... CCC: Even with their odd movemant pattern, they can land on any square on the board CCC: Even without touching the same square twice CCC: What are your thoughts? CGG: The. First. Being.... Who. It. Is. She. Thinks. Is. The. Royalty. Of. The. Board.... CCC: A question I have too... CGG: The. Second. Being.... If. This. Analogy. Had. Any. Part. In. The. Idea. That. There. Were. Sides. Claiming. Us.... Before. The. Game. She. Said. She. Had. Wished. She. Could. Claim. Me. But. Another. Side. Did. First.... I. Assume. She. Meant. Vigil. Or. Scarlet.... CGG: Specifically. That. Vigil. Marked. Me.... CCC: ...I see CCC: ...another worrying thought CGG: Of. Course. That. May. Very. Well. Be. All. Passed. At. This. Point.... CCC: Who's playing the game? CGG: Hard. To. Say.... Especially. If. She. Places. Herself. Within. It. CCC: Well...ask her CCC: Like seriously, next time you see her or talk to her CCC: I plan to bring it up to her too CGG: I. Will.... Provided. It. Will. Not. Be. Too. Much. Of. Yet. Again. "Treating. Her. As. The. Oracle."... CCC: I mean, this, you can likely leave to me if you wish CCC: You still have to prove that you see her as Libby CGG: No.... I. Should. Not. Be. Leaving. You. To. Ask. All. The. Questions. About. Her.... In. The. End. I. Need. To. Understand. More. Of. Who. She. Was. And. Who. She. Is.... CGG: And. I. Will. Work. On. That.... Hopefully. Without. Another. Revelation. To. Interupt. The. Moment.... CCC: Hmmm... CCC: Why do you need to understand more of who she wasp and is? CGG: To. Avoid. More. Misunderstandings.... CCC: Is that all? CGG: And. Perhaps.... To. Level. Things. Out. A. Bit.... She. Knows. A. Lot. Of. Me.... But. In. The. End.... I. Can. Not. Feel. That. I. Know. A. Lot. Of. Her.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he chuckles -- CCC: Level things out? CCC: Avoid misunderstandings? CGG: I. Want. To. Know.... CCC: You want to know her? CCC: Want to get to know her? CGG: If. She. Believes. I. Only. See. Her. As. The. Oracle. Then. I. Will. Need. To. Start. Again. To. Know. Her.... CGG: To. Not. Start. As. The. Person. Who. Said. Quite.... Embarassing. Things. Of. Our. Future.... And. Provided. Aid. In. Regards. To. The. Game.... But. Instead. The. Person. Who. Came. To. That. Path.... CCC: Then do so. Meet Libby. Ask her how she is and feels and why she feels that way. CCC: Like a moirail would CCC: As a partner, there's more than just a flush going on CCC: You are all of their quadrants CCC: Particularly in your casensince she's female CCC: Get to know her because you want to know her, not that you feel you should avoid misunderstandings or so you both know the same amount of stuff CGG: Yet. Again. It. Will. Not. Be. Easy. To. Be. Both. Matesprit. And. Moirail.... Completing. And. Balancing. Her.... CCC: It's probably easier than you think CCC: You may be overthinking it CCC: Let that stuff happen naturally CGG: I. Suppose. So.... CCC: I want to say open yourself and let her complete and balance you instead CCC: Because it'd probably give her a sense of fulfillmant as that's her role as a female partner CCC: But that's speculation on my part CCC: Not actual advice CGG: It. Sounds. A. Bit.... Unstable.... Trying. To. Cram. Two. Quadrants. At. Once. With. The. Same. Person. Though.... CCC: She's not a troll CGG: This. Is. True.... CCC: She's put in much effort on her part to meet to on troll terms CCC: It may not seem so CCC: She is still of her own culture CCC: Still new to ours CCC: Give her a break, yeah? CCC: Let her be your partner, not just your flush. CGG: I. Shall. Try.... CCC: Hm.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he seems to go into thought for a moment, but his face brightens as an idea strikes him -- CCC: Serios! CGG: Yes. Mr. Aesona? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he starts chuckling to himself -- CCC: Hehe, you should CCC: ...write her a love letter CGG: .... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stares blankly at him for a moment and lets out a half chuckle... -- CGG: Back. All. The. Way. To. That. Now.... CCC: Yup! CGG: Well. At. Least. This. Time.... There. Will. Be. No. Resistance. To. The. Idea. From. Me.... CCC: She actually contracted my services on this, it's good that it can finally get done CCC: Hehehe, remember, no less than three pages. CGG: I. Certainly. Do. Remember.... CGG: One. Has. To. Wonder. If. The. Universe. Is. Playing. A. Joke. On. Me.... To. Think. It. Would. Come. Full. Circle.... Category:Nyarla Category:Serios